deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame
Akame is the titular protagonist of the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill! She previously fought against Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter in the 52nd episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs. A2 (Completed) * Aika Totoro vs Akame (Abandoned) * Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame (Completed) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Akame (Abandoned) * Batman vs Akame (Completed) * Black Star vs. Akame * Akame vs Blake Belladonna * Akame vs Carnage (Abandoned) * Dante vs Akame (Abandoned) * Akame vs Deadpool * Deathstroke vs Akame * Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight"(Elsword) (Completed) * Akame vs Guts * Akame vs Itachi (Completed) * Jetstream Sam VS Akame * Akame vs Katarina * Akame vs Kenshiro * Akame VS Killua (Completed) * Akame vs Kirito (Completed) * Akame vs Mercenary Tao * Mikasa Ackerman vs Akame * Akame vs Pisces Aphrodite * Raiden vs. Akame (Completed) * Akame VS Raven Branwen * Akame vs Rin Okumura (Completed) * Ruby VS Akame (Completed) * Ryu vs Akame (Abandoned) * Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi (Completed) * Saitama vs. Akame * Saya Kisaragi vs Akame * Akame VS Scud the Disposable Assassin * Shadow vs Akame (RoadRollerDio, Completed) * Akame vs. Speed of Sound Sonic * Akame vs. Spider-Man * Akame vs Sui-Feng (Completed) * Travis Touchdown vs Akame * Akame vs Tyrian '(Completed) * 'Akame vs. Wolverine (Completed) * Akame vs X-23 * Akame vs Kanako Akari Battles Royale * Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame With Kurome * Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric * Akame & Kurome vs Ram & Rem With Leone * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashi * Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou) (Fate) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Cheshire * Crona (Soul Eater) * Damian Wayne * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Erza Scarlet * Evelynn (League of Legends) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Hibiki Kohaku (BlazBlue) * Illumi Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Kagura Mikazuchi * Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) * Kenshi * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Master Chief (Halo) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Ness (MOTHER) * Pannacotta Fugo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * The Punisher * Raven * Red Hood * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Rob Lucci * Roronoa Zoro * Rory Mercury (Gate) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Saber (Arthur Pendragon) * Samurai Jack * Sans (Undertale) * Scorpion * Shana (Shakugan no Shana) * Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) * Shiki Tohno (Melty Blood) * Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Strea (Sword Art Online) * Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) * Velvet Crowe (Tales) History AGK! Z '''''and AKG'' * As a child, Akame and her younger sister Kurome were sold into the service of the Empire and trained as assassins before they were later separated by Gozuki, taking Akame under his wing to train as a member of the Elite Seven. After a few years of committing atrocities and watching her comrades die, Akame became dissatisfied and resentful towards the government. It was only when Akame met the former General Najenda during an attempted assassination that she finally defected to the Rebels and became a member of Night Raid. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Origin: ''AGK! Zero'' (Prequel), ''Akame Ga Kill!, '''''Hinowa ga Crush! (Sequel) * Occupation: Former Elite-Seven Member, Former-Night Raid Member, Assassin, Swordmaster * Age: 17 (Zero), ''18 * Height: 164 cm (5'4) * Weight: Unknown * Blood Type: A * Weapons, Armors and Skills: (AGK!: Z) The Shingu: Kiriichimonji |' (AGK!) The Teigu: One Slice Kill: Murasame | Meihou: * Her first victim was '''Martha. {1} * Currently has faded red scars all over her body (After the use of Murasame's Trump Card) * Loves eating meat Powers and Abilities * Peak Characteristics * Superhuman Strength, Durability and speed * Stamina and endurance * High Reflexes and Agility * Master Swordswoman * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Expert combat strategist * Resistance: ** Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Ex. She can empty her mind to prevent a telepathic character from hearing voices of victims, reading her movements / mind and creating an illusion. She is unaffected by Zanku's Teigu) ** Cold (Withstood Esdeath's cold temperatures) ** Limited Resistance to Poisons (Smoke Toxins), {1} {2} Same as before with One Hit Kill (But it's curse is slowly shortening her life-span after she used it's trump card) * Bloodlust ** Goes at full potential by going all stoic and enter a "bloodlusted" mode by saying the word "buried" to herself. * Aura Suppression ** Limited ability to sense other peoples' auras and presents (which includes invisibility users) when near by * Firing shockwaves of willpower energy * Creating dark mist Weapons and Equipment * Shingu: ''Kiriichimonji ''(Formerly) ** While in the Elite Seven, Akame previously uses the Vassal Arm known as Kiriichimonji. It is a katana that creates permanent wounds on an opponent that never heal/regenerate. * Teigu: ''Murasame ''(Destroyed) ** Between after leaving the Elite Seven and joining Night Raid, Akame acquires the Imperial Arm known as One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Murasame is a katana known for being coated with an immensely deadly poison that kills whoever it cuts within seconds with no known antidote. But the blade is ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Imperials, machines, and animated corpses. Murasame also possesses a Trump Card called Ennoodzuno''' (or Little War Horn) {1} that boosts the user's physical abilities greatly, but Akame prefers to use it as a last resort. The reason is that the trump requires one of two painful methods to activate it: killing someone dear to her or subjecting herself to the blade's poison to resist its effects while accepting responsibility for her actions. ** It got destroyed by Esdeath. {1} *'Meihou: (Current Weapon) **Akame gains a new Meihou sword after she and Elder's Class hunt down Danger Beast on the shore after her first weapon is broken when fighting Yomihime from her first battle at Soukai. Hand to hand combat * Can fight even without using Murasame {1} * Been forcibly taught many Martial Art techniques during her early times of training as a kid. {1} * Sparred with Mine. {1} * Took down one of Dorothea's troop without her Murasame. {1} {2} {3} * Skilled enough to snap a foe's (Ibara's) necks, with her legs. {1} Strength and Durability * Akame, due to her training, always targets her opponent's vitals and is still able to fight without using Murasame {1} * Can easily slice a stone piller with a single swipe (Ch 6). * Fast enough to pull 2 guards out of the way from Run's feather attack at speeds (Chp 34). * Took down one of Dorothea's troop. {1} {2} {3} * Can jump into the air. {1} * Managed to break Wave's Grand Chariot with multiple slices on the same spot (Even it has no openings) * Withstood a punch from bloodlusted Wave and been sent through several trees in mid-air and only suffered a few bruised ribs. {1} {2} {3} * Has taken a hit from Budo * Survived Budo's '''lightning while riding on a flying danger beast injured (Ch 56) * Shrugged off a hit from Esdeath. Speed * Travel / Movement ** Can catch fishes underwater. {1} {2} ** Fast enough to create multiple after images while circling an opponent (Bols). {1} ** Fast enough to pull 2 guards out of the way from Run's feather attack. ** Akame is seen by Wave, who is right outside the Capital's inner walls, and proceeds to run after her all the way to the outer walls in a short unspecified amount of time. (Which Wave stats she can run at "mach speed") ** Swifts fast enough to Jump to jump on Esdeath's Weiss Schnabel while there at speeds (''Ennoodzuno ''form). {1} * Reaction ** Supposedly Massively Hypersonic+. ** Avoided automatic gunfire with no trouble. {1} ** Superior to Base Tatsumi (And his early Incursio forms), Leone (etc). ** Can avoid Wave's attacks with ease. ** React and dodged Budo's lightning while fighting Esdeath and dodges barrages of lightning being fired all over the area she is in. {1} Agility and Reflexes * Snapped Ibara's neck with her legs. * Can jump to jump around areas on a battlefield while fighting foes. * Jump to jump on Esdeath's Weiss Schnabel while there at speeds (''Ennoodzuno ''form). {1} Stamina and Toughness * Can still fight while receiving injuries (Even with the Murasame's curse). {1} ** She has above athlete endurances, due to her intense training and experiences. ** Took a shot in the arm from Pumpkin by Najenda (Akame convinced to switch sides after failing to kill her). ** Currently, the Murasame's curse hurts her, but she is used to it. * limited resistance to poisons (Smoke Toxins). {1} {2} Intelligence and Experience * Akame is often considered along Night Raid's strongest members and is one of the best assassins in the AGK universe, her training enabling her to fight on par with the Empire's highest rank members. * Went through hellish training at the age of 5, and became a professional assassin * She has incredible sanity and is mentally strong (For her age). * She is extremely strong-willed, moral and wise. ** Realized the Capital's twisted corruption as she got older during her early days. * Is experienced seeing through bluffs and does not hesitate to kill her opponent. {1} ** She never lets her foes talk to buy time. {1} {2} * Despite being in a Universe where everyone has minor Pre-Cog, Akame is able to conceal her presence and even sneak up on characters like Esdeath. {1} * Unpredictable in close combat ** Fought and killed foes with precognition abilities in combat. (Zanku and Izou). {1} {2} ** Charged and parried Yomihime's Falcon Sweep (kill-signature move) and managed to harm her * A strategist and a cunning tactician **Broke Wave's Grand Chariot with multiple slices on the same spot (His armor has no openings). **Can overwhelm and even outwit other sword users much older than her (Even with Pre-Cog). ***Changed an unexpecting move and kills Izou after seeing through his prediction. {1} {2} {3} **Circled around Esdeath silently to find her blind spot and managed to cut her arm while she was distracted {1} **Learns her opponents capabilities and comes up with ideas to get the upper hand. *** Deflected back Undead Run's feather attacks to other Kurome's dead puppets *** In her ''Ennoodzuno ''form, she used her afterimage to trick Esdeath in order to get her to use Mahapadma for distractions and striked her from mid-air after it deactivated (Anime, Non-canon). * Has fought Armed Soldiers, Spies, Armies, Monsters/Beasts, Undead puppets, Scientists, Masters, High-Class Assassins, Other Teigu Users, Leaders, and Experienced/Superior Foes. Feats * One of the surviving characters in the franchise. * She, alongside Kurome, was one of only a handful of children to survive the deadly training camp (Since as children). * Defeated Merraid Oarburgh and killed her. * Easily bested base Tatsumi casually (Early series). * Fought off and resist to Zanku's Teigu and kills him. * Easily overwhelmed one of Master Gensei's men (Volume 1.5 Chapter 2). {1} * Killed a Rakasha Demon. * Landed the killing blow on Dr. Stylish's Danger Beast form. * Fought and nearly overwhelmed Wave to a standstill (she was able to scratch and even damage his Grand Chariot repeatedly). {1} * Blitzed all of Kurome's puppets, including Run, Natara and Doya by herself (in her "bloodlusted" mode) and went toe-to-toe with her. * Saved Tatsumi by "killing" the Tyrant. {1} * Saved the whole country by beating General Esdeath (Weakened) after an epic battle * Survived being attacked by a giant sea danger beast and was recovered after being washed up {1} {2} * Saved Hinata and Tobari by encountering Yomihime and fleed her off Weaknesses * Despite her serious personality, she displays genuine concern for her comrades. * She can be a Lone Wolf at times (Especially if it involves Kurome). * Despite her greatest durability feats, she is still somewhat vulnerable to sharp objects like most other characters in her universe (Bullets, Sword slashes / stabs etc.). * While she has Superhuman characteristics, she is still a mortal teen/human and has no supernatural abilities (No natural powers or versatility). * Kiriichimonji * Murasame / Katana ** Lacks long-range attacks and versatility. ** Murasame can only kill targets that are living and possess a heart. She cannot kill the undead as she has failed to kill the zombie puppets her sister summons. ** If fast enough, the victim can avoid the poison by slicing off whatever place they were cut before the curse reaches their heart (Esdeath sliced her arm with her hand). * '''''Ennoodzuno (Little War Horn) ** It is accessible by command after killing someone she is close to and (Manga only) it activates itself (It requires outside help). *** Kurome (Anime, Non-canon). *** Tyrant Tatsumi. ** Lasts for a short period of time. ** Tires her out faster. ** She'll be in pain and it'll slowly shorten her life-span, once she used it (Which she did in her final fight against Esdeath). Respect Threads * ''Reddit ''{1} Gallery Akame Akame ga Kill.png Akame .png Akame_Render(normal).png Akame ga Kill! - 01.png Akame_arrives_at_the_Church.png Akame main.png Akame.jpg Akame (Akame ga kill Zero).png|Akame in Akame ga kill!: Zero Akame (Divine Gate).png|Akame in Divine Gate Akame's_full_appearance.jpg Akame_(Fierce_Eyes).jpg Akame's_Trump_Card_Anime_Exclusive.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Siblings Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulator